Gone? But Not Forgotten
by StormWind66
Summary: Eliwood is missing in action. The family desperately search hoping it isn't Eliwood's fate to never again return.


Fire Emblem: Gone? But Not Forgotten

Rain was pelting down, while Roy laid in bed listening intently for any sign that his father had returned home. Every now and then thunder pounded and lighting flashed, then amiss all the other noise Roy finally heard the sound of horse hooves splashing through the wet grass. His heart pounding with excitement Roy jumped down from the bed and ran toward the door, only stopping when he heard Marcus's voice. Even though Roy couldn't quite make out what Marcus was saying or even who he was speaking with, he could tell just by the sorrow in Marcus's voice that whatever it was, wasn't good. As Roy stood by the door, he soon heard his grandmother's voice, then something that sounded like sobbing and then just as he was about to open the door, he heard his mother scream. Roy quickly ran out.

'Mommy are you ok?' Roy asked, running to Ninian, who was sitting on the floor crying.

Ninian slowly wiped a tear from her eye, only to have it replaced by several more.

'Roy, co..come here' Ninian said, holding her hands out for Roy.

Roy looked up at his grandmother, surprised to see that she too was sobbing.

'Mommy what's wrong? Daddy will be sad when he comes in and sees everybody sad without good reason' Roy said.

While Ninian wrapped her arms around his waist, Marcus who was trying hard to hold back a tear, knelt down beside Ninian and the child.

'Roy your...' Before Marcus could finish Eleanora silently hushed him, as she raised her hand.

'Roy, you know how I always tell about your grandfather, that your grandfather went down a hero when he passed on?' Eleanora said.

Deciding it would be easier for her to break the news to the child, since Ninian was sobbing too much to even speak and Marcus meant well but was a bit direct and to the point.

'Yea, but what does grandfather have to do with anything?' Roy asked, glancing toward the large castle door.

'And when is daddy coming inside? He'll get sick out there' Roy said.

Only to see a tear run down Marcus's face.

'Roy, your father was hurt very badly today. Him and the other knights got attacked by a group of bandits while riding home' Eleanora said, her voice soothing and gentle while she tried hard to hold back tears.

'Does that mean he's already inside resting?' Roy asked.

'I'm so sorry Lord Roy, there were so many Bandits, one minute your father was on his horse and the next he was on the ground, me and the others tried to get to him, but when the battle was over he was nowhere to be found' Marcus said, his usually calm voice, now quivering with each word.

'So daddy is out there cold and hurt somewhere?' Roy asked, looking up at Marcus. 'Why didn't you look for him?!' Roy yelled.

'Roy dear, Marcus and the others searched for your father, with his wounds there's a very little chance he survived the battle, but they'll be searching again tomorrow morning for him' Eleanora said, finally giving in to the tears, that had threated to pour down at any minute.

'Daddy is not dead, he's the best knight in all of Pherea and I'..m gon...na find him right no..w!' Roy said, pulling free from his mother's grasp.

Ninian tried reaching for Roy's arm, only to have him slip away and out the door. Marcus was about to go after him, when Eleanora grabbed his hand.

'Let him be for a while, just like the rest of us he too needs to grieve in his own way' Eleanora said, as she reached down to help Ninian to her feet.

'Come dear, let's go into the sitting room' She said.

Ninian took a deep breath, finally wiping the tears from her eyes.

'Wh..what if Eliwood is al..alive? It just doesn't feel like he's, he's really...' Before Ninian could finish more tears began streaming down her face.

'Shhh, take it easy dear, if he is alive we'll find him, I promise' Eleanora said, even though she knew from experience that one never truly expected the passing of one, least wise on the very first night.

Roy wandered aimlessly outside, calling out for his father. But each time the only reply he got was the wind howling or the thunder crashing.

'Daddy! please come back, mommy's crying' Roy yelled again, as he ran to the woods edge, but still silence was his only reply.

Roy stared intently into the darkness, being a child of only eight he was too scared to go in alone, but the thought of his father was enough to drive him inside. Roy slowly stepped on the grass trail, his boots squeaking with each step.

'Daddy are you in here?' Roy asked.

He listened intently waiting for an answer, when an owl hooted somewhere in the distance. Roy quickly stepped back, nearly slipping in the process. Once Roy collected his thoughts and stopped his heart from pounding he headed into the woods again. Deeper this time, as he thought about a happier time when he and his father had went out to the fire flies by the swamp, in the far corner of the woods. It was a clear night unlike this one and the moon was full providing them with a little light to guide their feet gracefully along the path.

'Daddy I think I heard a monster?' Roy said, tugging on his father's pant leg. Eliwood smiled, as he knelt down beside the child.

'Roy, there are no such things as monsters, save from you of course' Eliwood replied in a teasing manner.

'But daddy what about bandits?' Roy asked.

Eliwood thought Roy's reply over for a few minutes before finally thinking up a reassuring answer.

'Yes, you could say that bandits are monsters, but as long as you and me are out here nobody will dare attack us, after all your gonna grow up to be one of the greatest knights in Pherea, and I'm sure no bandit would wanna pit his axe against your blade' Eliwood replied.

Roy smiled, seemingly pleased with his father's answer. Roy was about to tell his father about another strange noise he heard, when Eliwood stopped at the swamp's edge.

'Aren't they beautiful Roy?' Eliwood said.

As small green lights blinked in the distance and at that moment Roy quickly forgot all about the noise and the scary monsters that may have been lurking.

Snapping back to where he was, a tear slowly slid down Roy's face, as he sent a silent pray that his father would return, since he wasn't quite old enough to be the best knight in Pherea and the woods still looked creepy with monsters lurking in the shadows. Without really thinking Roy headed toward the swamp, there were no fire flies to be seen once he got there, but it still felt comforting as he sat down on the wet grass. Roy closed his eyes, listening to the once pouring rain, now drizzle down, then he heard Marcus calling his name. Before Roy had a chance to reply, the knight was already standing beside him.

'Are you alright out here?' Marcus asked, kneeling down next to Roy.

Roy didn't reply, but instead merely nodded his head.

'I remember when you used to be terrified of these woods' Marcus said.

Again Roy was silent, as he gazed out at the swamp.

'Are you looking for fire flies?' Marcus asked. Roy nodded again, as he glanced up at Marcus.

'Daddy showed me them once, but they're not here tonight' Roy said, quietly as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Marcus put his hand around Roy's shoulder.

'They don't come out this time of year, it's too cold for them, but they'll be back soon' Marcus replied.

Roy looked up at Marcus, his once clear blue eyes, now red and puffy from crying.

'So they're taking a trip to a warm place till then?' Roy asked.

Marcus nodded his head, as he too gazed out at the swamp.

'Yea, I'm sure they are' Marcus replied.

'Do you think daddy is in a warm place?' Roy asked.

The question had taken Marcus completely off guard as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

'Yes Roy, I'm sure your father is in a warm place, he never did care much for the snow after all' Marcus said, thinking back to a time when Eliwood was little.

Snow was falling, causing small bits of ice to hit Eliwood's face as he tried to watch his Father and Marcus spar. The two had been sparring for quite some time and Eliwood wanted nothing more than to go inside and sit beside the fire place. Finally Elbert put his rapier away and after patted Marcus's shoulder the two headed toward Eliwood.

'Your turn Eliwood, now remember Marcus isn't gonna go too hard you, he's just gonna teach you the basics of sword play, ok?' Elbert said, handing the light weight sword to Eliwood.

'But daddy it's cold outside!' Eliwood protested.

Elbert smiled lightly, as he ruffled the child's hair. 'Will the bandits and such stop raiding villages in the winter, we too will be able to take a break. BUT until then you best get your training in. Elbert replied.

'Alright!' Eliwood said.

As he followed Marcus over to the fighting square and after Marcus explained the basics, he showed Eliwood an easy sword thrust.

'It's easy Eliwood, just step back, and bring your blade forward' Marcus said, doing the thrust a few times.

'Now you try' Marcus said, stepping aside.

Eliwood stepped back, as he was told and then slowly brought his sword forward.

'Nice one, but try it a little quicker' Marcus said.

Again Eliwood stepped, But just as he quickly brought his blade out forward, Eliwood suddenly found both his feet off the ground and the next thing he knew he was sitting in the cold wet snow. Both Elbert and Marcus suddenly burst out laughing as the child glared at them.

'It's cold down here!' Eliwood complained, as his father walked over.

'Eliwood, your last thrust was near perfect, save from the slip at the end, if you do one more I'll have the cooks make you the biggest cup of coca around' Elbert said, helping the child up.

'Ok!' Eliwood said, his blue eyes bright with excitement.

'So?' Roy asked, pulling Marcus from his thoughts and back to the grim reality.

'Huh, what was it you asked Roy?' Marcus asked.

'I said, just like the fire flies, daddy too will be back soon. Don't you think?' Roy repeated.

Marcus nodded his head again, after all Roy could be right.

'We better head back to the castle now, while your father's away you need to watch over your mother till he returns' Marcus said getting up.

'Your right! Father would be terribly disappointed if anything happened to mommy' Roy said, quickly running ahead of Marcus.

'Ninian dear, perhaps you should rest for awhile' Eleanora said, putting her arm around Ninian's shoulder.

'I can't sleep, at least not until Roy comes back' Ninian replied. She had already cried so much, that no tears would come out, but her voice was still quivering with sadness.

'He'll be back soon, he just needs time to grieve for his father' Eleanora replied.

'I know, bu..but I just don't wanna risk losing Roy t..to' Ninian said.

Just as Ninian spoke, Roy ran inside.

'Mommy, I'm sorry for running away like that, but I'm back now, cause I'm gonna keep safe until daddy comes back' Roy said, excitedly. Ninian managed a light smile, as the child climbed onto her lap.

'Thank you dear, your father will be proud.' Ninian said, as she hugged Roy tightly.

'And Grandmother, I'll keep you safe too, after all father won't be happy if I let anything happen to his best girls' Roy said.

Eleanora too managed a light smile.

'Thank you Roy' She replied, getting up from her seat.

'Come now, I think it's time your mother and you get to sleep' Eleanora walked out, will Ninian followed silently after, still holding Roy tightly in her arms.

It was early the next morning when Ninian awoke from the fitful sleep she had fallen into, each time she closed her eyes she seen an image of Eliwood.

Sitting out in the cold, his clothes soaked as he huddled himself against a tree. Ninian quickly banished the thought from her mind, as she reached for a dark red necklace, that Eliwood had given her.

It was on a cold snowy day, sometime during the war with Nargal. Ninian was at the inn, sitting beside the fireplace, when Eliwood came inside shutting the door behind him.

'I was looking for you' Eliwood said, walking over.

'Me, What for?' Ninian asked.

Eliwood smiled, shyly as he sat down beside her.

'I wanted to give you something' Eliwood replied, fumbling through his small brown pouch to find the necklace.

Before Ninian could say anything Eliwood held the necklace up and let it dangle down his arm.

'Lord Eliwood, you shouldn't have, I'm not worth after all the trouble I've put you through' Ninian said, nearly in tears.

'Ninian don't say that please, your worth this necklace and a thousand more' Eliwood said.

A light smile curved Ninian's lips.

'Thank you Eliwood, it's looks just like a necklace I remember my mother wearing. Can you put it on for me?' Ninian asked.

Eliwood gently wrapped the necklace around Ninian's neck and the clasped it.

'It looks beautiful on you' Eliwood said, moving back a little to fully examine it.

'Thank you so much Lord Eliwood and I have something in return to give you' Ninian said, getting up.

'You needn't worry about giving me anything Ninian' Eliwood replied, reassuringly.

'It's a dance I've been practicing, I want you to be the first one to see it' Ninian said.

Eliwood smiled, as Ninian began twirling gracefully, the flames in the fireplace seemed to twist and twirl with her every movement. Once the dance was finished, Ninian sat down again, nearly out of breath.

'That was beautiful Ninian!' Eliwood said, as he pulled her over and kissed her on the lips.

Ninian pulled back, As another smile curved her lips.

Ninian sat on the beds edge, smiling as the memory played in her mind, only to be shattered by Eleanora calling her name.

Ninian put the necklace back in the drawer and slowly got to her feet, just as Eleanora walked in.

'Lord Hector is here' Eleanora said.

As Ninian wiped a tear from her face, 'How did you sleep last night?' Eleanora asked.

'Not very well. The wind kept blowing the bedroom door open and every time it did I expected Eliw...'

Before Ninian could finish she suddenly burst into tears. 'Wi..will I ever be able to sa..say his name wit..without tears?' Ninian asked, while Eleanora held her tightly.

'It gets easier with time, but even now I still find myself crying when I think of Elbert, but then I remember that he wouldn't want me to spend my days in sorrow' Eleanora said.

Releasing her hold on Ninian, 'Do you want me to tell Lord Hector you're resting?' Eleanora asked.

'No, I think it will do me well to be amongst friends' Ninian replied, as she stepped into the hall.

'Is lady Lyndis with him?' Ninian asked.

'Yes, she and Lilina both' Eleanora replied.

Ninian stopped outside the sitting room door. 'It'll do Roy good to have Lilina here' Ninian said, before opening the door to greet the others.

Hector got up from his seat.

'Ninian, Lowen told me about Eliwood last night and I'm truly sorry. I should have convinced him to stay at the castle for the night, then he would still be here with us today' Hector said, wiping his hand across his face, trying hard to hide the tears that were sliding down.

'Please don't blame yourself Hector, it was the bandits who took him from us and Eliwood wouldn't want you to spend your days blaming yourself' Ninian said, closing her eyes as she tried to fight back tears.

Hector turned toward Marcus who was sitting in the far end of the room.

'Marcus, where did your search end last night?' Hector asked.

'We followed a trail of blood to the lakes edge and across from the lake we seen a freshly dug hole' Marcus replied, his voice still quivering with each word.

Hector put his hand around Ninian's shoulder, leaving Ninian with a shocked look, since it wasn't in usually gruff nature to do something like that, but then again Ninian knew as well as anybody that Hector was a real softie deep down.

'Ninian, I'll bring Eliwood back today, he was a good man and he deserves better then to be buried out in an unmarked grave! And so help me when I find the bandits and did this too him, they'll pay! Oh I'll make sure they those damn dastards pay!' Hector said.

Ninian choked back tears, as she pulled free from Hector's grasp.

'Thank you Hector, Eliwood was lucky to have a friend like you' Ninian replied.

Know once Hector had made up his mind, there was no telling him otherwise.

'Hector, please don't do anything too stupid, there's no sense losing your life to' Lyn said quietly.

'Yes Hector do be careful' Ninian said, knowing her mind would break if another dear one died.

After Hector gathered Marcus and a few knights, he headed out. Once they were gone, Lyn gently sat Ninian down.

'You should eat something, Eliwood would hate to see you like this, he always commented how your smile was like a priceless diamond' Lyn said, sitting across from Ninian.

'Eliwood said that?' Ninian said, a light smile slowly curving her lips.

Lyn nodded her head.

'He used to say it all the time and how he hated seeing you cry, I think he said something like it ill suited a girl of your beauty' Lyn replied.

'I could try to eat something, if not for my sake then for Roy's, wh..where is Roy and Lilina?' Ninian asked, more tears now threating.

'They're in Roy's room dear, now about that food you talked about' Eleanora said.

Ninian got to her feet and followed Eleanora into toward the dining room.

While Lyn stayed where she was, trying to comprehend that Eliwood was really dead, never coming back, the same man who fought along side her in Nargals war and survived to see it end, only to have his life taken by bandits. As she sat there Lyn remembered a happier time.

It was pouring rain and the small army decided it best to stay at an inn, which certainly wasn't the worst since it meant a day of rest and relaxing. Lyn was sitting beside the fire place, when Eliwood came in.

'What took you so long?' Lyn asked, getting up.

'Sorry, I got caught up in one of Jess's and Hector's fight about who was better at chest, Jess was winning by the way' Eliwood said.

'Hector playing chest? Anyway, about today's lesson, what do I need to act more like a lady?' Lyn asked, the thought of Hecto playing chest still leaving a shocked look on her face.

'Well for starters, don't ever listen to anything those other so called ladies say to you, cause Lyndis the only thing I can tell you is that your fine just being yourself, even if you don't always act like a lady. But you're kind, caring and the only one I know who can match Hector word for word in a banter' Eliwood said.

'Thanks Eliwood' Lyn replied, even though it sounded like a cheap way to get out of the lessons Eliwood's answer still made her brought a smile to Lyn's face.

'Lady Lyndis, are you coming?' Ninian asked, brushing the thought from Lyn's head.

'Oh! Sorry to keep you waiting Ninian' Lyn replied getting up.

'It's alright, I wasn't waiting too long and to tell the truth I'm not overly hungry' Ninian said, her voice quivering with each word.

Lyn put her arm around Ninian's shoulder.

'Remember Ninian you can always cry in front of me and I won't think any less of how strong you are' Lyn said.

'Thanks, but Eliwood wouldn't want me to spend my days in sorrow, so for his sake and Roy's no more tears' Ninian said, as Lyn and her headed for the dining room.

Lilina sat quietly on the bed, staring intently at Roy who was standing by the window. Since she had gotten there Roy had barely said a word to her, leaving her sitting on the bed, knowing there was nothing she do or say that would make Roy feel better. As she sat there, Lilina tried wrapping it around her mind that Eliwood was gone, the man she thought of as a second father, was never coming back. Lilina nearly burst into tears, as she thought back to a pleasant time, only 3 months earlier when everything was normal, both their fathers were alive and healthy.

It was a cold snowy day, Hector, Roy and Lilina were playing in the deep snow, while Eliwood watched from the top of the castle steps.

'Daddy aren't you coming to play with us?' Roy asked.

Eliwood smiled as he leaned against the railing.

'Thanks for the offer Roy, but it's warmer up here' Eliwood replied, looking over to see Lilina trying to build a snowball, only to have crumble in her hand.

'Lilina, try packing it into a tight ball, that way it won't break so easy' Eliwood said.

Taking his advice Lilina firmly packed the snow, once she was finished it rolled perfectly around her palm.

'Thanks master Eliwood' Lilna said, now working on more snowballs.

'Daddy, if you're gonna help Lilina, then that means you are on her team and Hector's on mine' Roy piped up.

'Roy, I'm neutral in your snowball fight, no teams just a three way game' Eliwood replied, since the idea of ankle to snow didn't appeal to him.

'Suit your self Eliwood' Hector said, with a grin, as he and Roy began bombarding Lilina with snowball after snowball.

Lilina tried to make a snowball, only to have it knocked from her hand.

'Daddy stop, you guys aren't playing fair' Lilina said, quietly, just as another snowball hit her square in the face, causing her to fall backwards in the deep snow.

Eliwood watched, as tears began running down Lilina's face and without a second thought he came down and began throwing snowballs at Hector and Roy.

Lilina looked up, wiping tears from her eyes.

'Are you helping me now?' Lilina asked.

Eliwood nodded as he made another snowball.

'Of course, a good knight never leaves his partner to face impossible odds alone' Eliwood replied.

Hector laughed. 'See Roy, I told you we could get your father to play' Hector said.

Even Lilina couldn't remember who ended winning that day, it still brought a smile to her face each time she thought about it.

'Lilina I'm gonna go and find daddy' Roy said, snapping Lilina back into the present.

'But my father and Marcus are already looking for him' Lilina said, as Roy headed back to the window.

'But they think he's dead! When really he's hurt and cold somewhere and I'm gonna find him, are you with me or not?' Roy asked.

Lilina thought about the wise words Eliwood told her that day and what Roy was saying did seem like impossible odds.

'Alright, where do we start?' Lilina asked, following Roy out the window.

'There's an old shack a good distance away from here, we'll check there' Roy said.

And soon the two of them headed out.

A light spring rain was coming down, while Marcus and Hector lead the small group of knights toward the lake where Marcus had seen the freshly dug grave. As they rode Hector tried hard to keep his mind on the task before him, but he kept thinking back to times when Eliwood and him were younger. Finally giving into his mind, Hector thought back to a time when Eliwood and him were still in school.

It was a raining, as Hector walked up the school steps, making his way to the library where expected to find Eliwood. Hector walked inside, surprised to see Eliwood sitting on the floor, with tears running down his face. 'What's wrong, did you fail math or something?' Hector asked.

Eliwood looked up, wiping the tears from his face.

'Nothing's wrong' Eliwood replied.

'Is that why your crying?' Hector asked.

'I'm not crying, my face is just wet from the rain' Eliwood lied.

'You're the worst liar ever!' Hector said, sitting down next to his friend.

'My parents forgot about me!' Eliwood said, finally after a few minutes of silence.

'Why would you think something so stupid, you ninny!' Hector asked.

'Because, my father was supposed to come and get me two days ago, he didn't even send a letter explaining why he didn't come and the worst part is, that I was staying with my aunt and she has other guests coming over, so I have nowhere to stay!' Eliwood said, bursting into tears again.

Hector roughly pounded his friend's back.

'You can stay at my castle, there are lots of spare rooms' Hector said, in his best reassuring manner.

Eliwood smiled. 'Thanks Hector, you're the best' Eliwood said, tightly wrapping his arms around Hector.

'Eliwood, you have a letter from your parents', the teacher said.

Eliwood quickly released Hector from his grasp and took the proffered white letter.

'Thank you Miss Charmere', Eliwood said, she smiled as she headed out, leaving Eliwood to read his letter.

'What's it say Eliwood, come on I can't see it!' Hector complained, as he tried looking over Eliwood's shoulder.

'It says that everyone there has the Pherean flu and that I'm to stay with your family for two days, and to love mother and father' Eliwood replied, he was now smiling happy.

As Hector and him discussed all the things they were gonna do.

Hector smiled, thinking about all the fun things they had done in those two days.

'Lord Hector, we are at the place' Marcus said.

Hector brushed the thought from his mind, as he dismounted his large brown horse 'Will everyone grab your shovels and lets start digging' Hector said, his voice sounded grim, with a hint of sorrow.

Even though the soil was wet and muddy, the digging was going slowly since Marcus and Hector stopped a few times, seemingly trying to avoid the unavoidable. Finally Hector began tossing dirt from the hole, only to hit hard ground.

'That doesn't feel like a body!' Hector said, as he and Marcus began quickly tossing dirt out.

Finally they reached the bottom only to find it completely empty, save from a few tiny rocks.

'He isn't here!' Hector said, stating the obvious.

Marcus remained silent as he examined the dirt.

'Surely this was set up as some sort of trickery, but I don't see what for' Marcus said, as Hector climbed out.

'Why go through all the trouble of digging a fake hole, that just seems plain stupid' Hector grumbled.

'Perhaps we should head back to the castle and inform Lady Ninian of our findings, it may do her heart good' Marcus replied.

Hector's eyes were slanted in anger, as he looked around his surroundings.

'Eliwood told me awhile back that Pherea was having some bandit trouble, any idea where these bandits are holding up?' Hector asked, clearly looking for a fight.

'The bandits Lord Eliwood was talking about raided many villages during the night, making it quite easy since most of the villagers were asleep, that's why I'm quite sure they were the same group that attacked us' Marcus replied.

Hector smacked his hand against a nearby tree.

'It sounds to me a group of cowardly craven cur!' Hector replied.

'One must assume Lord Eliwood could still be alive considering the trap' Marcus said, quietly as though he was speaking to himself.

Without another word Hector mounted up and turned his horse toward the castle.

'We'll head back and assemble every available knight in Pherea and split them up into small search groups, if it's a fight these curs want, we'll bring them one' Hector said.

The ride home was unnaturally quite. Suddenly Hector stopped and dismounted his horse.

'Did you spot something Lord Hector?' Marcus asked.

'Yea, Something like that' Hector said, dragging both Lilina and Roy out from a large bush.

'Daddy stop, my hair is getting pulled' Lilina complained, while Roy tried wiggling free.

Hector hauled them up on his horse and then mounted up himself.

'What are you two little ninny's doing out here!' Hector asked.

'We're looking for Daddy, cause nobody else is' Roy replied, his voice matching Hector's.

'And what about your mother Roy, who's keeping her safe?' Hector asked.

'There are lots of people there to keep mommy safe' Roy replied.

'I came with Roy so he didn't get hurt daddy' Lilina said, trying to save herself from getting in trouble.

'I'm not going to yell at you two, this time, cause to be fairly honest I did something like snuck out once when I was younger' Hector said, as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

'When you were helping Eliwood search for his father?' Lilina asked.

'Yea, the worst part is my brother knew the whole time' Hector replied.

The rest of the ride home was spent with Hector telling tales of the war with Nargal, which helped to keep the sorrow out of everybody's minds for a while.

Ninian paced the castle hall back and forth, as tears slid down her face. 'He's gone!, Roy's gone' Ninian screamed, as she turned toward Lyn and Eleanora.

Eleanora grabbed Ninian's hand, gently bringing her to a stop.

'Ninian dear there are knights searching every bit of this castle, Roy couldn't have gone far' Eleanora said, in a soothing voice.

Ninian dropped to her knees, wiping tears from her face.

'I ca..can't bare the thought of losing both Roy And Eli...Eliwood, for St Elimines sake what have I done to deserve th...this' Ninian wailed.

Lyn knelt down, about to say something when the castle door swung open and Roy ran inside, followed by the others who were walking.

'Mommy, you needn't cry, daddy wouldn't want that' Roy said, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Without a word Ninian wrapped her arms tightly around Roy.

'I was worried about you, don't you ever leave like that again Roy. I simply couldn't go on if something happened to you' Ninian said, pulling Roy tight against her chest.

Tears were now falling freely down her face.

'It's alright mommy, you needn't cry, I'll keep you safe will daddy's gone and to do that I can't leave like that' Roy replied.

Ninian smiled, through the tears. 'Your father would be proud Roy' Lyn said, patting Roy's shoulder.

Once Ninian released her hold on Roy, both him and Lilina were sent to Roy's room, while the others headed into the sitting to talk over what they learned.

'So if the grave was empty, does that mean Eliwood may still be living?' Ninian asked, her sorrow filled eyes, flickered with hope.

'From the way it looks the bandits were trying to throw us off trail, it's most likely they have plans of demanding a ransom for him' Marcus replied.

'Which means that it's safe to assume he's still living?' Hector asked, leaning against the couch.

'If that's the case they wouldn't want to hurt him until they received the money, but then there's the chance they hid the body elsewhere' Marcus replied.

'Bu...but there's stil...still a chance isn't there Marcus?' Ninian asked.

'As long as there, Lady Ninian we'll bring him home safe' Marcus replied.

'Lord Hector, Sir Marcus the knights have been assembled and are awaiting your orders' Isadora said, walking in.

Hector patted Eleanora's shoulder as he walked past her.

'We'll search till we find him' Hector said. While Marcus headed out.

'Hector don't do anything you would do, ok.' Lyn said, from the far end of the room.

'Are you mad woman? Then we wouldn't get anything done' Hevtor replied, before disappearing down the hall.

The first thing Eliwood comprehended was the sharp pain in his stomach and what felt like dried blood sticking to his face. Then the sound of water dripping down from the ceiling, as he laid on the cold cement floor Eliwood tried to remember what happened or where he was, but each time he got remotely close to remembering, his mind clouded, making the memory farther away. Without really thinking Eliwood tried getting up, only to find his hands chained tightly to the wall. Eliwood tried pulling his hands free, with no avail, soon he heard footsteps overhead, then what sounded like a door slamming, finally the footsteps got closer, pounding down the steps. In the dim light, Eliwood could see an ugly looking bandit coming toward him, he was smiling a toothless grin as he leaned over Eliwood.

'I see sleep'in beauty is finally awake, the boss was gett'in real antsy that you wouldn't wake' The bandit chuckled.

'Wh...where is th..this place?' Eliwood asked, each word making his throat hurt.

Without a word the bandit kicked dirt in Eliwood's face.

'You ain't get the right to ask questions!' The bandit replied, as Eliwood coughed weakly.

'Dri...Drink ca...can...' Eliwood tried speaking, only to have his word lost between another coughing fit.

'You don't get nothing, till the boss says so and I'm real sure it won't be no time soon after what you did to him' the Bandit said, the wide toothless grin on his face getting wider.

Eliwood took a deep breath, trying to clear his dry throat.

'Wh...what did I do?' Eliwood asked.

Again the only reply he got was the heel of the bandit's boot gouged in his face. Soon the bandit left, chuckling loudly as he walked up the steps, leaving Eliwood alone in total darkness. Eliwood shivered as a cold wind blew at his face, causing a cold chill to run through his body. As he laid there listening to the water, Eliwood slowly let his mind drift back to a happier time, with his family.

It was a warm day, when Hector and Eliwood decided to take a day off from their marquis duties and take their families down to the lake to cool off. Eliwood was standing along the lake edge, watching as Roy, Lilina and Ninian engaged in a fierce splashing contest, while Hector was impatiently teaching Lyn how to dive.

'Hey Eliwood aren't you coming in?' Hector asked.

Eliwood shook his head. 'It looks deep' Eliwood replied.

Suddenly Hector grinned. 'I forgot you were sick the day our teacher taught us swimming!' Hector said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

'So you never learned to swim, Master Eliwood?' Lilina asked.

Eliwood shook his head. 'No, it was kinda forgotten after swimming class' Eliwood replied, as Hector yanked him into the water.

'No reason you can't learn now' Hector said, as Eliwood quickly got to his feet.

'Hector! You nearly drowned me' Eliwood said, while the others burst out laughing.

'I taught Lyn diving without drowning her didn't I?' Hector replied.

Lyn rolled her eyes. 'Just barely though, oaf' Lyn teased.

Hector turned around, sending a huge splash of water at Lyn.

'Hey, what was that for?' Lyn said, as she tried to splash Hector, but instead it hit Ninian.

Soon the whole lake erupted in a large splashing contest. Once it was finished everyone was to out of breath from laughing to remember that Eliwood couldn't swim, which didn't really matter as long as he was in the lake with them.

Eliwood managed a weak smile, he never did learn to swim after which was just as well since he could have splashing fights without swimming. The smile quickly left Eliwood's face when he heard the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs.

'Well, if the fancy pants Lord ain't up, now I'm sure you're gonna say you don't remember what you did, but I ain't never gonna forget till you pay' The boss said, stomping his boot into Eliwood's chest, causing him to sheik in pain.

'Wh...what is it I did?' Eliwood asked, gasping for each word.

'Ha! As if you don't remember, but I'll refresh your memory, my brother was killed by your hand and I intend to see you pay, after all ain't no one gets away with kill'in Vender's family', Vender said.

'Yo...your bro..brother?' Eliwood asked, his voice getting weaker with each word.

'He was on his first village raid and I watched as you sword took his life away before, my very eyes' Vender replied, an evil grin spreading across his face.'Now I ain't sure what I'm gonna do with you, killing you would be to kind, but killing you family on the other hand would cause you more pain then you've ever felt' Vender laughed.

'Don't touch my family or so help me you'll pay, your brother was nothing but a dirty filthy bandit, just like you!' Eliwood said, with a sudden jolt of strength to his voice.

Vender laughed, grinding his boot heel into Eliwood's chest again.

'Ain't nothing you can doa bout it, but I'll be sure to let you see the show, you wife and son's wide eyes staring at you' Vender said, grinning as he turned around and headed up the stairs, leaving Eliwood alone once again.

Roy stared out the window, two days had passed since the knights left and those who returned had nothing to show for it, save from soaking clothes and wet horses.

'I know where daddy is' Roy said, turning to Lilina who was sitting on the bed.

'Where?' Lilina asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

'In the shack I was telling you about' Roy replied, while he opened the window.

'Roy, you're not going there are you?' Lilina asked, jumping off the bed.

'While the last group of knights just set out again, so it's up to me' Roy replied.

Knowing there was no way of talking him out of it Lilina nodded her head.

'But you promised your mom you wouldn't leave again' Lilina said, following Roy outside, into the rain.

'She's with you mom and grandmother, so she won't even notice. Roy replied.

'Where is this shack anyway?' Lilina asked, clutching a fire tome close to her chest.

'Not far, it's only at the woods edge, hidden pretty well by trees' Roy replied, as he and Lilina headed to the woods.

Once inside, Roy looked around, surprised to think that a place could look so creepy and uninviting at night, but in the day time look just like any other woods.

'Ouch!' Lilina screamed, once they had gotten deeper inside.

'What?' Roy asked, his voice quivering with worry.

'A picker bush got me' Lilina complained, as Roy and her battled their way through a wild strawberry patch.

'Nobody ever use's this part of the woods, that's why it's so messy' Roy replied.

Lilina stopped suddenly, as two loud voices boomed through the woods.

'What's that?' She whispered, as she glanced at Roy.

'I don't know, but I'm gonna see if I can't get closer, to see what their saying', Roy replied, keeping himself hidden within the brush Roy slowly crept closer, waving for Lilina to stay where she was.

As Roy got closer he could see two ugly looking man standing outside the shack, looking down at something that looked like it could be another person. Roy stopped where he was, listening to the man talk.

'Boss ain't gonna be real happy, just look at the mess fancy pants here gotta himself into' One man said, kicking Eliwood's rib cage.

'Gotta give him credit for trying though, I hear he stabbed Grander right clean in the eye', the other man said.

'We better get him back, boss'll want to pound him something silly, see to it that he doesn't try anything so stupid in the future', the first man replied, as he hauled Eliwood over his shoulder.

Roy stepped back, cracking a twig as he process. 'You hear someth'in Wranto?', the second man asked, as he headed for the bushes where Roy was hiding.

Suddenly Roy squealed in terror, as the bandit moved the pickers aside.

'What is it?' Wranto asked.

'Just a little kid, I'll take care of him, you jest get ol' fancy pants back to the boss', he replied, grabbing for Roy, but to his dismay the child slipped free, and began running gracefully through the tangle of weeds.

'Lilina run!' Roy yelled, once she was insight.

Lilina was about to ask why, when she looked behind her, to see a large man axe wielding man behind a short distance behind Roy. Following Roy's order Lilina ran quickly through, tripping over roots every now and then.

'I'll catch you, you little royal whelps', the man yelled, holding his axe overhead.

The man nearly caught up with them, as they reached the clearing outside the woods, barely giving Roy a chance to decide the best way, his heart pounding quickly and nearly out of breath. Roy ran toward the castle even though it was a good distance away. Lilina was now far ahead, only stopping to look back at Roy. Suddenly just as Roy reached the grass, his legs slipped out from under him, causing him to hit the ground face first, even though Roy wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and wait, he couldn't help Looking up, to the bandit leaned over him and the large axe coming down.

'I got you now, whel...' The bandit stopped suddenly, falling to the ground, dead.

Roy slowly opened his eyes, silently thanking whoever it was that spared his life.

'What in St Elimine's name are you doing out here Roy? You were nearly killed and would have been if Marcus and I wouldn't have come along' Hector said, yanking Roy to his feet.

As Roy gazed up at the large blue haired man, he couldn't decide who was scarier.

Dad...daddy's hu...hurt' Roy said, gaping for each word.

'You seen your father?' Marcus asked, kneeling down beside the child.

Before Roy could answer Lilina ran over.

'Roy you're ok, I was so scared, I thought the bandit got you' Lilina said, nearly tears.

'In the shack, at the woods edge, there were two bandits there and they were talking about bringing him back so their boss could kill them' Roy said, his words almost understandable since he was talking so fast.

Hector turned to Marcus. 'You know where he's talking about?' Hector asked, before giving Lilina a stern look.

'Yea, it's not too far from here actually' Marcus replied, as he set off to discuss their plan of action with the knights behind them.

'Can I come Lord Hector?' Roy asked.

'No, I think you caused enough trouble, now get back to the castle and explain to your mother what you did and I bet you'll be lucky to come out with only a tanned hide and the same goes for you Lilina.' Hector said, a grin spreading across his face.

'Alright, but bring daddy back safe and Hector we didn't do anything that you wouldn't have' Roy said, grinning.

'Yea, Daddy, like father, like daughter' Lilina said, as her and Roy ran back toward the castle, before Hector could reply.

Hector glanced over surprised to see Marcus laughing.

'And what is so funny about that?' Hector asked.

'As they said Lord Hector, they did nothing that you wouldn't done.' Marcus said, as Hector, him and the other knights set out.

Once they got to the shack, Marcus suggested they wait until night to launch surprise attack, while Hector said to start fighting right away since Eliwood's life most likely depended on it. Finally not wanting to argue and seeing Hector's point Marcus agreed to Hector's idea. The small group hid themselves in the brush, watching for any sign of people. There was one man standing beside the door, most likely keeping watch. Hector tossed a hand axe, taking the guard out quickly, then Marcus lead half of the group toward the other side of the building, while Hector and the rest rushed the door.

'Boss looks like we have trouble', a man yelled to Vender who was busy giving Eliwood a good smack down.

'Is it them little whelps again, I figure they musta gotten away since Jake hadn't returned yet' Vender said, releasing his grip on Eliwood, sending the barely conscious Lord tumbling down the steps.

'Whoever they are I think their ready for a fight', the man replied, just as the door swung open.

'You got that right' Hector said.

Digging his axe into the man's shoulder, sending man out the door screeching loudly into the night, soon the room exploded into a battle ground, weapons clashing against weapons, at first glance Vender was sure he had the upper hand in man, until Marcus's troop joined the fray.

'I'm outta here boss, I don't get paid enough to die for you' Wranto said, running for the door.

You worthless coward' Vender yelled, swinging his axe wildly at anyone or anything.

As the battle played out, most of the bandits fled, save from Vender and a few others who were matching weapon against weapon. Hector tossed an axe, missing his target, but managing to hit Vender in the process, while Marcus quickly fought off a large group, that was trying their best to tag team him. And just as soon as the battle started, it was over. Considering half the bandits fled, Hector quickly searched the top floor, only to find knocked down chairs and a few empty beer kegs rolling about.

'Hector, down here quick' Marcus yelled, from the bottom floor.

Hector dashed quickly down the stairs, only stopped when he saw Eliwood sprawled out, his once red hair was now matted with dirt and mud, while his face was cover bruises and small gashes, his blue tunic stain with blood and dirt. If not for the slow rise and fall of his chest one might assume he was dead.

Hector knelt down beside his friend, gently putting his hand around his shoulder. With the little strength he had left Eliwood weakly tried pulling away.

'Le...let me go' Eliwood gasped.

'Eliwood, it's me Hector' Hector said, gently shaking his friend.

Eliwood slowly opened his eyes trying to focus on where he was.

'Hect...Hector, the...theres bandits he..re' Eliwood said, coughing with each word.

'We took care of them already, now we came to bring you home' Hector replied, as he rested Eliwood's head on his lap.

'We?' Eliwood asked. 'Yea, Marcus is here too and Roy and Ninian are awaiting your return at the castle' Hector replied.

Eliwood was shaking, as he glanced toward Marcus. 'Hec...Hector it's co...co...' Before Eliwood could finish, he was plagued with another coughing fit.

'Don't talk so much, Lord Eliwood save your strength for the long ride home' Marcus said, while Eliwood weakly buried his face against Hector's chest, trying to block the cold air blowing in his face.

'Eliwood remember, no excuses of not being able to help each other when we're old men, and no dying before, otherwise I won't forgive you' Hector said.

Eliwood looked up at Hector, his usually bright blue eyes, now dull with pain.

'Ar...are you mad at m...me?' Eliwood asked, since he was too dazed and confused to really comprehend what Hector said.

'No, I said I would be if you tried dying before me, now come on let's get you home' Hector said, lifting his friend into his arms.

Ninian paced around the castle hall, her eyes now bright with excitement.

'Mommy do you think daddy will be alright?' Roy asked, following his mother down the hall.

Ninian knelt down, placing her hands around Roy's shoulders.

'Roy dear, you of all people should know just how strong your father is, he'll be just fine when he gets home, I promise' Ninian said, once she finished speaking Roy tightly wrapped his arms around her.

'That's what I thought too' Roy replied.

Soon Eleanora walked out from the master bedroom, mend staff in hand.

'Have they returned yet?' She asked, her eyes bright.

'They're riding up now!' Lilina yelled, jumping down from the windowsill, where Lyn and her had been waiting.

Ninian quickly got to her feet as the castle door swung open.

'He needs a healing and quick' Hector said, walking in, holding Eliwood tightly in his arms.

'In here Hector' Eleanora said, heading back into the master bedroom.

'Oh! Marcus he looks terrible, I can only imagine how much pain he's in' Ninian said, quietly, as she thought about everything Eliwood must have been put through.

'Lord Eliwood is strong Lady Ninian' Marcus said, reassuringly.

Soon Hector came out. 'Hey, aren't you coming to greet your husband?' Hector asked.

Ninian's eyes sparkled as she headed into the room, the others following after.

'Is he awake?' Roy asked, as he glanced at the bed where Eliwood was laying.

'He will be soon and there's no better feeling then waking up surrounded by family and friends' Eleanora said.

Ninian sat on the beds edge, while Eliwood slowly opened his eyes.

'Hec..Hector are we home yet?' Eliwood asked, he sounded tired, but his voice was now stronger and more audible.

'Your home safe and I'm never letting you out of my sight' Ninian replied.

'Likewise Eliwood, you cause too much trouble to be left alone' Hector teased.

Eliwood smiled as Roy jumped on the bed.

'Daddy, everyone thought you were gone, but I didn't cause I knew you're the greatest knight in all of Pherea, no! the greatest ever!' Roy said, excitedly.

'I'm happy to hear I didn't let you down' Eliwood replied.

'You and me both dear' Eleanora said.

'Master Eliwood, please don't ever go missing again, I missed you' Lilina said, nearly in tears.

Eliwood gently took her hand. 'I won't I promise' Eliwood said, as Lyn came over.

'I should have known no bandits could kill you, after all you survived the war with Nargal' Lyn said.

'I think these bandits had Nargal beat, big time' Eliwood replied.

'Lord Eliwood, if I may take my leave, after saying one thing. I look forward to serving you for many years to come and then some' Marcus said.

'I'll hold you too it Marcus and thanks for all the great years you've already giv'in me' Eliwood said, as Marcus took his leave.

'As much as I wanna stay and see to it that you stay outta trouble, after all that's my territory. We better get back to Osita before the people cause a ruckus' Hector said, after saying their goodbyes Lyn and Lilina headed out, while Hector stopped in the doorway.

'Eliwood one more thing, don't stay in bed to long, without you at the council meetings, Erik and I might start a war against each other, man that guy pesters me' Hector said.

Eliwood grinned. 'Oh! A break from meetings sounds nice, but Hector do keep Pherea out of your war' Eliwood teased.

'Na, na' Hector replied, as he walked out. Once the others were gone Eliwood looked up at Roy.

'You did a wonderful job of keeping my two best girls safe Roy' Eliwood said.

'You bet I did, they didn't lose a hair on their heads' Roy replied, his eyes wide with happiness.

Ninian ruffled the child's hair.

'Save from his little run aways' Ninian teased.

'Not run aways, castle patrolling' Eleanora said, setting her staff on the nightstand.

'We'll let you rest now dear' Eleanora said.

Eliwood looked at Ninian and Roy who seemed reluctant to leave the room.

'I think I'll sleep better with everyone in here, besides how can I sleep when there's so much excitement going on?' Eliwood replied.

Eleanora smiled. 'I'll go and have the cooks make us a nice meal, after all you look a little too thin Eliwood' Eleanora said, heading out.

'Daddy, I can tell you everything that happened up until Lilina and I found you, over a game of chest with mommy and you' Roy piped up.

'Roy chest is only a two player game, so I'll just play the winner' Ninian said.

Roy shook his head, as he carried the chest game to the bed.

'Not the way me, Wolt and Lilina play' Roy replied.

'And how is that?' Eliwood asked.

'I'll explain along the way' Roy replied.

Eliwood glanced up at Ninian, shaking his head. 'After all life is made up of little memories and this certainly would be one of the better ones.'

The End


End file.
